Nice Tie
by unrequited1984
Summary: Cam came to the Jeffersonian not for the tools or technology but to get someone back, though it might not be who you think. CamSurprise. Full summary inside. AU.


Nice Tie

By: unrequited1984

Summary: Cam/Surprise Cam came to the Jeffersonian not for the tools and technology but because she wants someone back, though it might not be who you think.

A/N: Some nakedness, but no naked pretzel! I know many will not want to read this because it's a Cam pairing and I respect that, but y'all know I'm a B/B person til the end so I won't write anything you won't like. But Cam does end up happy in this one; so those of you who want Cam to end up dead in a ditch might not like this one too much. And a special thanks goes to Karyn for making sure I got the names right! This story is AU.

Nice Tie

Goodman stood on the marble steps leading up to the Jeffersonian and looked up at the massive dome. He had been gone for what seemed like years, but was in fact only a few months, and he had no idea what kind of reception he'd receive once he returned.

He knew Hodgins would be hostile, Angela would be flirty and Zach would be scared. Booth really wouldn't care one way or another. Brennan, he was concerned about. He had pretty much gone over her head when he had hired Camille and there would definitely be some consequences from her.

Camille…god he had tried not to think about her while he was gone. Booth wasn't the only one, he thought, that has a past with her. His was after Booth's affair, and had ended badly. She had decided to take the job as Head Pathologist for the New York City Coroner and he had felt betrayed, and let her know. The fight had been loud and long, but when he had to think of someone to take over the job of Head of Forensics she had popped into his mind and wouldn't leave. So he did the most sensible thing he could, he had hired her then ran for the hills. She could easily pull him back in if she wanted to and he dreaded seeing her almost as much as he was looking forward to it.

Taking a deep breath he took the first stair and figured there was no turning back now as he continued ascending towards the building. It's no use anyways, he mused, as he had phoned last week to inform them of his return that day.

Good luck was with him and he didn't run into anybody on the way to his office. He had seen Angela and Hodgins looking at the computer through the window in her office but hadn't spotted any other of his team members.

Coming to the door to his office he pulled out his key, he had decided that he couldn't handle the thought of Cam being in such an intimate space as his office so he had found another across the lab for her. Pushing the door open he stepped inside and closed the door behind him. The room was filled with shadows from the half open blinds but he could definitely make out a figure sitting in his chair, legs crossed at the ankle and resting comfortably on his desktop. "What is the meaning of this?" he asked as he flipped the light switch, "Nobody is supposed…"

His words petered out as the light showed the mystery person to be Dr. Camille Saroyan. A very naked Dr. Camille Saroyan, well naked except for the tie that she had loosely knotted and hanging between her breasts.

All he could mutter was "Nice tie."

She smiled softly at him, "Glad you like it. It's a welcome home present."

He couldn't move, his feet were not longer connected to his brain, but he tried to speak anyways, "Thank you, it's very thoughtful."

She huffed, "Thoughtful? I'm sitting here, naked, in your chair. You've been gone for 4 months with not so much as a phone call and thoughtful is the best you can come up with?"

He leaned back against the door with his arms crossed, "Well Camille this isn't exactly the type of welcome I was expecting from you."

She stood up and walked towards him, seemingly unconscious or simply unconcerned with her nudity, "Why? When you hired me I thought I had made it clear that I still had feelings for you? That when you came back I would be waiting for you?"

He looked her straight in the eye, not letting his thoughts or other parts of his body wander over hers, "Yes you did. And I was excited about the prospect, until I was informed that while I'm away you're rekindling the old flame with Seeley Booth! And you wonder why I'm confused when if I tried hard enough I could probably find plenty of physical evidence of your tryst?"

Her face fell, she back away from him now, covering her exposed breasts by crossing her arms, "Who told you about that?"

He shook his head, "It doesn't matter who told me, all that matters is whether it's true or not."

Her frustration showed in her eyes and when she spoke it was with a whisper rather than a yell as he had expected, "He was… God Daniel he seems so unimportant now that you're here. But I guess he was revenge, for you finally getting the balls to call me then leaving again. He was a distraction from being so close to your spirit here but so far away from your physical form. Damnit, he was a toy! A plaything, something to keep me occupied. And when I got that call telling me you were coming back, I told him it was over; that it had been fun, but I didn't love him, and if that's what he was looking for to go find Dr. Brennan."

He was blown away, "Dr. Brennan?"

She nodded, "A lot can happen in 4 months, though to hear it from Angela they've been dancing around each other since they met."

It was a god damn soap opera around here, "And?"

Cam leaned back on the desk, "Dr. Brennan took what appears to be an unprecedented amount of vacation time, three whole weeks. Cullen called to inform us that Booth took the same amount of time. They were last seen, by Angela and Hodgins at the airport getting on a flight to Cancun. I expect a big shiny rock to be on her hand when they come back or I don't know Seeley Booth. Zach is going crazy, as Brennan put him in charge of the bones while she's gone, but he's getting into the role, and I think this might be the best thing that could happen for him. Angela and Hodgins really don't care, as they seem more consumed with finding every single dark corner in the entire museum for them to have sex in."

His jaw dropped, "Angela Montenegro…Jack Hodgins…sex?"

Cam shook her head in disgust, "Yeah. Between the security guard and myself there probably isn't a part of them that hasn't been seen. And then there's me. Waiting here, still naked, for your response to all this."

He should be angry at her, he should be furious about the fact that during his absence his lab had turned into a dating pool. He definitely shouldn't be standing there looking at the tie and wanting her. But he was, and he knew that there really was not use in putting off the inevitable. "Well, it seems that everybody was well taken care of, the place didn't burn down around your ears, and I think I'd like to get a better look at that tie."

She hopped up to sit on the desk, spreading her legs slightly, "I thought you might."

As he approached her and his mind surrender to the will of her body he thought to himself, if this is what happens maybe I should take a pilgrimage to Graceland every year!

A/N: Yes I know that Goodman has a wife and a daughter and I don't know if in this story those lovely ladies just don't exist or if he's having an affair. I like Goodman so I prefer that for the sake of this story he is unmarried and single, but whatever works for you guys. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
